Homem que trai
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: ...o pipi cai! Ficlet para a gincana do NFF. Participação especial: Mana sama!


_**Homem que trai... **_

O rapaz estava no bar, bebendo umas com os amigos. Típica rodinha de homens no fim de semana. Quando de repente, o assunto "mulher" veio à tona. Claro, né... homens em rodinha tinham que falar de mulher. E infelizmente de maneira depreciativa em muitos dos casos...

Um deles tomou primeiro a palavra:

- Ih, cara, esses dias fui pra balada tentar pegar umas gatas... que nada, tudo difícil... nem com carro mais a gente pega!

Um amigo riu, e respondeu:

- É, colega, a coisa tá osso! Mas você tem que ter lábia também, sacomé... mulher gosta de um papinho.

- Ah, rapá, na balada? Papinho? Elas querem mesmo é dar em cima dos mais conceituados!

- Leva elas pra fora da balada, dá um xaveco... se quiser te dou umas aulas...

Todos riram, menos o "atacado" em si, fazendo cara de "eu não preciso de aula não rapá!". Enquanto o rapaz recém-citado no começo do artigo tomava o resto de cerva que havia no copo e pensava... na sua mulher.

"Baranga do cacete...", repetia ele mentalmente. Até que as atenções foram voltadas a ele:

- E o Cláudio, aí quietinho... que foi, colega? Falaí, qual é a parada?

- Ah... tou cansado da minha mulher! Desde que foi mãe embarangou, os peitos foram lá pra baixo, perdeu o tesão... que é isso, cara, ela só vive pras crianças agora!

- O cara na maior saia justa...! - eram os comentários dos conhecidos.

- Mas ô, faz que nem a gente! - comentou um deles na roda – Dá umas escapadinhas sem ela perceber, assim, como quem não quer nada... ela nem vai perceber, é só tu ser discreto!

- É o que vou fazer! - disse orgulhoso Cláudio, pedindo em seguida mais uma rodada de cerveja.

- E aí, tem alguma gata aí engatilhada já? - perguntou um dos amigos.

- Tenho... tou de olho numa japonesa... daqui, ó! Meio magrinha, tal... mas muito gata! Cara, se eu sair com essa japa, vou desopilar tudo que tenho aturado desde que meus filhos nasceram!

Os outros riram, comentando em como as esposas ficavam chatas quando pariam, ou ainda em como se descuidavam. E em seguida veio o papo sobre as japas, claro... que apesar de magrinhas e no começo tímidas, aguentavam mais tempo de sexo que as demais. E ainda, que assim como rolavam boatos de que o pênis dos japoneses eram menores, os órgãos das moças eram mais "apertadinhos". Risadas, ditames machistas sobre as mulheres... e Cláudio, papo vai papo vem, viu a japonesa passando...

- Olha lá, gente, é a japa!

Todo mundo olhou, embasbacado. Era uma japa lindíssima! Claro, magrinha... mas macho que é macho não rejeita mulher! Depois só ficavam imaginando em como Cláudio ia ficar comentando sobre como ela era na cama, ou até falando que a espanhola não fora possível...

- Vai lá Cláudio, passa o xaveco nela!

- Agora, assim...?

- É, agora! Afinal, não vai perder a chance, né? Vai que a japa volta pra terra do Sol Nascente... e tu não vê nunca mais! Ao menos aí tu já passou o rodo e tal!

Cláudio pensou que aquilo podia ser verdade. Tomou um gole da cerveja recém-servida pelo garçom e foi até a linda e alta japonesa. Cabelo impecável, saia lisinha, perfume cheiroso... aquilo sim era mulher, e não a que ele tinha em casa!

Ainda pensando numa cantada pra passar, enfim começou a falar.

- E aí japinha linda, vem sempre aqui?

A japonesa olhou, meio tímida, meio sem saber o que fazer. Não devia sair na rua sozinha, mesmo estando no Brasil...! Ela não falava português!

A moça meneou a cabeça, como querendo dizer que não falava português, mas não adiantou. Pro que Cláudio desejava, palavras não eram necessárias...

- Não fala português? Non? Vem tomar uma brejinha com a gente, japa linda! Tudo brasileiro gente boa, bebida boa! Vem!

O rapaz fez um gesto com as mãos de beber cerveja e sentar na mesa, mas a japa fez que "não". Era realmente muito tímida, e não queria sentar pra beber com um monte de homens estranhos!

- Qualé japinha, se solte mais! Depois que sair com brazuca, nunca mais vai querer os homens da sua terra!

A japa continuava dizendo que "não", só com os meneios de cabeça. E já ia saindo dali pra qualquer outro canto, parecendo procurar algum conhecido com os olhos, quando Cláudio, já meio alto pela bebida e de "saco cheio" em ser negado pela moça, a tomou pelo braço.

- Vamos lá, japa, não custa nad-

Irritada pela intromissão repentina, a japa tomou o braço de Cláudio com uma força descomunal pra uma mulher, e o derrubou direto no chão. Em seguida, chutou com tudo o joelho dele, com o salto plataforma. A dor o surpreendeu, mas o que veio em seguida foi ainda mais surpreendente... olhando pra um lado e pra outro pra ver se não tinha ninguém gravando, a japa resolveu enfim falar. Como não falava português e pensava que o atrevido nada entenderia em japonês, soltou a pérola em inglês:

- I am man! Do not touch Mana again, or I hit you from man to man! Bastard!

A voz "da japa" era mais grossa que a do Cláudio. E de que todos os outros homens presentes na mesa. Indo embora com extrema rapidez para alguém que usava plataforma, Mana foi embora sem mais nada dizer.

Cláudio levantou do chão com certa dificuldade. Todo mundo na mesa ainda estava em estado de choque... mas ele, quando enfim conseguiu falar, só conseguiu dizer:

- É homeeeeeeeeeeem! Aquela japa linda... de rostinho angelical... é homeeeeeeeeeeeeem! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Assim, mesmo com uma perna meio ruim por causa do chute poderoso do Mana, Cláudio saiu correndo feito um demônio da Tasmânia... e o povo da mesa começou a rir desenfreadamente!

- O Cláudio de olho em marmanjo! Hahahahaha!

- Mas também, hein, cara... aquele travesti japa parecia mulher direitinho! Japonesa não tem muito peito mesmo, então se não abrisse a boca eu ia pensar que era uma nipônica, mulher mesmo!

- E agora, as maquiagens estão cada vez mais avançadas! Mas então isso quer dizer que...

-...que a gente pode já ter sido enganado e saído com outros travecos sem saber...?

Todo mundo ficou em silêncio mortal na mesa. E enfim... ficaram meio ressabiados com aquela história de trair a mulher... pois vai que outros "crossdressers" passassem a perna neles também?

_FIM_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Tradução da frase de Mana: "Eu sou homem! Não toque Mana de novo, ou eu vou bater em você de homem pra homem! Bastardo!_

_N/A: Em entrevista, Mana sama já declarou várias vezes que é muito tímido, e não é de beber ou conversar em público, como coloquei na fic... e algumas fãs dele que já o viram pessoalmente disseram que, apesar de magrinho, o aperto de mão dele é REALMENTE forte!_

_Afinal biologicamente ele é hómi né gentem!_

_Elas também disseram que ele tá sempre perfumado... por isso coloquei ele assim na fic! /pesquisa de campo, RS!_

_História baseada em "quase fatos reais". A parte do Mana é pura loucura ficcional da minha cabeça, mas eu já ouvi um cara (que tinha "Cláudio" no meio do nome tbm, rs) falar assim da mulher e dizer que tava de olho numa japonesa. Ah se ele encontrasse o Mana numa turnê aqui no Brasil... _

_Ia apanhar!_

_De qqr modo, fiz a fic como se o Mana viesse em turnê pela América do Sul e andasse sozinho na rua – na França ele saía à rua só ele e os fotógrafos, rs – porque como aqui não é extremamente famoso, daquele tipo que todo mundo conhece, então creio que poderia andar sem tanto assédio pelas ruas._

_Amooooooo esse japa! s2_

_Bjoks a todos!_


End file.
